


Lessons in Advice

by AParticularlyLargeBear



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyLargeBear/pseuds/AParticularlyLargeBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Axe Lessons;</p><p>Sully needs some advice. Unfortunately, where the Shepherds are concerned that might be easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Advice

Okay, that settled it; Eddi was definitely avoiding her.

At first, Sully had been willing to let things sit. The tactician had always been kinda shy and retiring, so no great surprise that she maybe needed some time to herself after what had definitely _felt_ like some kind of mutual breakthrough. Like, it really didn't get much plainer than 'I care about you', and certainly not when that was followed by the two of them kissing. Twice. Even Sully, who didn't go in for the mushy stuff, was aware that those events  _didn't leave_ _much room for ambiguity_. Not unless Plegians had a very very different interpretation of what kissing meant. Which, Sully supposed, would go some way towards explaining why they all seemed to have their head screwed on backwards.

Even Eddi to some extent, given her first response to running into Sully in the middle of camp was to shout, wide-eyed (alarming in of itself, considering she barely ever had them more than half-lidded), 'I left the stew on the fire!' and then bolt. In the opposite direction to the mess tent.

It put into context several other dodges and near misses, which together added up to something that Sully was now increasingly concerned about. Had she screwed up somehow without noticing? She couldn't rule it out, and this was why Sully hated thinking about things too hard. Always turned into doubts and stupid, pointless worries. Still, how could she  _not_ dwell on this? Eddi hadn't even tried to be subtle about running away.

Sully just didn't get it. This had to go down as one of the briefest happy phases in her life; now to work out how the hell she'd managed to blow it with Eddi.

For Naga's sake, she always managed to ruin a good thing. As mystified as Sully was, there was only one thing for it. She was going to have to resort to that most hated of methods, the worst possible solution to the worst possible problem.

She was going to have to...

Gods...

Ask for advice.

 

* * *

 

The first Shepherd Sully encountered was Gaius, sprawled lazily out at the banks of the river bordering the camp. Other Shepherds weren't too far away, Miriel exhibiting an uncharacteristically playful moment by splashing Stahl, Chrom sitting with Sumia, hand in hand.

Gaius didn't move, other than to yawn. "'Sup, Sully?"

Sully crouched alongside him, mentally running through all the reasons coming to Gaius of all people was a horrible idea. "Thinking too hard."

Gaius grinned. "Ran into a problem you couldn't train yourself through?"

She made a face. "I guess you could say that."

"Sucks," casually, he sat up, stretching luxuriously. "'Spose it had to happen eventually."

"Tell me about it," she ran a hand through her hair, sighed, and bit the bullet. "So if you pissed someone off and didn't know how, what would you do to make it up to them?"

"Oh? That sounds spicy," Gaius leaned forward with a grin. "Who's 'someone'?"

"None of your godsdamned business, Gaius."

He held up both hands, laughing. "All right, all right, point taken. Well, hard to say without knowing who. Could give them something nice as an apology - some kind of cake? If they like cakes. I dunno - could seem like a bribe, but they're a good distraction."

Trust Gaius. "Right... thanks."

This was a wash, she'd have to look elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

 "Have you tried praying for guidance? I always find Naga illuminates my path."

"Libra, I'm asking you, not Naga."

"I'm afraid I'm precious little qualified for this, Sully. Matters of the heart aren't my forte."

"Whoa whoa! Who said anything about the heart?"

"Nobody, but am I incorrect?"

"...Whatever, Libra."

 

* * *

 

"Chrom! You got a minute?"

The prince of Ylisse looked up from cleaning off Falchion and gave Sully a welcoming smile. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

Sully sat down heavily next to him. "Okay so you and Eddi are pretty good buddies, right?"

Chrom tilted his head to the side. "I suppose. She's my closest adviser, after all."

There was an abrupt pang of jealousy, in spite of the fact Sully  _knew_ Chrom didn't mean romantically. She swallowed it down. "Right... so do you know what uh... what annoys her?"

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"You know!" Sully exclaimed. "What gets Eddi's goat! There's gotta be something."

"Sully, what's gotten into you?" Chrom sheathed Falchion and gave Sully a penetrating look.

Sully hesitated. She wanted Chrom's help, but she didn't exactly want to delve into why. Second only to Eddi continuing to avoid her was the rest of the Shepherds finding out that she was avoiding her. "Just trying to figure her out, is all."

"Uh huh," Chrom folded his arms. "Sully, I saw you whispering with Gaius earlier. I don't know what the two of you are plotting, but do me a favour and stop."

She blinked. Wait, what? "Chrom! I ain't plotting anything, 'specially not with Gaius!"

"Oh? In that case, why so furtive?"

Sully dropped her eyes, looked away. "...No reason."

"Sully, if there's some kind of problem between the two of you, I'd thank you to leave me out of it."

Godsdammit.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Henry, if you hurt someone's feelings, what would you do?"

"Welll usually I take a second to just breathe it all in, keep hold of the moment for later."

"I meant accidentally!"

"Accidentally?"

 

* * *

 

Sully got halfway through opening her mouth to talk to Vaike before getting ahold of herself and walking off in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

 "Aha, so at last you seek out gallant Virion, my dearest Sully!"

Sully began to immediately contemplate hurling Virion into the river. Sure it was some way to drag the guy, but it would definitely make her feel better. "Yeah, well... don't get used to it, I just need some advice."

Virion winked. "But of course! My expertise is not merely limited to archery (though I am, naturally, the archest of archers) - I am talented in many areas, not least-"

"Will you pipe down for a second? I haven't even asked my damn question!"

Virion fell silent.

" _Thank_ you,"

An awkward pause. It stretched. Virion cleared his throat awkwardly. "I understand anticipation is half the joy, Sully, but-"

"Give me a minute," Ugh. She was actually asking Virion. Ugh. "I think I got someone mad and I don't know what to do. I wanna make it up to them but..."

"Aha! Fortunately for you, Virion is an expert in forgiveness! You must distract them with your dashing deeds and sense of derring-do! You must dazzle them until they forget the reason they were ever angry! You must-"

...This was a terrible idea.

 

* * *

 

"You upset 'someone'? I'm afraid that's far too vague for me to possibly venture comment. There just isn't sufficient data."

 

* * *

 

"I could hex them for you. Make them forget whatever it was you did. For a price."

"That's... that's fine, Tharja."

 

* * *

 

"Shucks, that's too bad, Miss Sully."

Sully sighed. "Donny you don't gotta call me 'Miss'. I'm just Sully."

Donny puffed out his cheeks. "Oh, sorry. My ma just told me to always show respect an' all. I don't wanna seem rude to any of you folks."

In spite of herself, Sully smiled. "Donny you're the politest guy here. Don't worry about it. See my problem, though?"

He chewed his lip, thinking. "Yeah that sure is a curly one. Back home they always told us to try an' talk things through - have a good ol' fashion hay-chewin', clear the air."

Sully knuckled her forehead. "I can't pin her down  _to_ talk to her, Donny, or else I would."

"Darn! If she's dodgin' you, then maybe your friend thinks you're mad at her!"

Sully blinked. "What?"

Donny grinned blithely. "Well, whenever I was in trouble with ma, I sure didn't stick around! I kept myself busy 'till I thought everything had blown over, then went back and said sorry. Still got an earful, but it gave us both some time to calm down."

"...Huh," Sully hadn't thought of that - but why would  _Eddi_ think that  _Sully_ was mad? "Still doesn't help me track her down."

"Well, if'n it's a tracker you're lookin' for - don't wanna toot my own horn or nothing, but I was pretty good at huntin' back home. Tell me who ya'll need some time with, an' I'll make it happen!"

Sully swallowed. Tempting, but it would mean telling Donny...

What was she saying? Of all the Shepherds, Donny had to be up there with the  _least_ likely to spread rumours. Intentionally, anyhow.

"It's Eddi, Donny."

 

* * *

 

"Donny? I'm here to help take inventory!"

Within the dimness of the supply tent, Sully's heart skipped a beat. It already felt like an eternity since she'd last heard Eddi's voice. Shuffling footsteps, Eddi entering deeper...

"Donny? Where are you?"

...and Sully stepped out from behind one of the piled sacks of grain.

Like a dormouse, Eddi froze.

"Hi there."

Eddi barely moved, but she dropped her eyes, shuffling her feet. "...H-hey Sully."

A thousand-and-one things to say ran through Sully's head, accusations, hurt remarks, one or two insults. She swallowed. "So uh... you've kinda been avoiding me, huh?"

"Yeah," Eddi said in a small voice.

"If you don't wanna see me, that's fine, but..." there was a lump in Sully's throat that wouldn't go away. "I just wanted to know why. Thought we might've had something going."

"No it's not that I don't..." Eddi trailed off, shook her head, hands buried in the pockets of her robe. It was almost like she was trying to vanish into the slightly-oversized cloak. "I-I didn't want to put you under pressure."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

Eddi looked up. Sully could see little trickles of dampness at the corners of her eyes. "Y-you saw me at a bad moment. I-I don't want you to feel like you have to be there for me."

Sully frowned, heart racing. "I don't get it. You didn't... mean what you said?"

"No!" Eddi burst out with surprising vehemence. "No - I totally meant it but, b-but that doesn't mean it was fair to you! I poured out every worry I had and then just... expected you to roll with it! That's asking way too much."

Her stomach fluttered. In a moment, she'd crossed the gap, taking hold of Eddi's shoulders. The smaller woman started, trembling slightly. "Hey. Listen up, squirt," Eddi's face turned up to look at Sully's. "For someone as smart as you, you can't half be dumb, sometimes. It ain't too much. It'd never be too much."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh. I like you, all right? End of story. It's not cause of when you told me, or the rest of that crap. I like you, and I would've liked you if you'd told me that night, out on the battlefield, out by the river, or right here in this tent."

Slowly, tentatively, Eddi broke into a smile. "W-well... I like you too."

Sully took her into a hug. "Just do me a favour and if you get worried, tell me next time?"

"You got it."

Sully glanced over Eddi's shoulder - spotting a wide-eyed Donny in the mouth of the tent, and mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

"Also, uh, Eddi? So... this might not stay all under wraps for too long."

"Sully..." Eddi murmured against her. "If it meant being with you? I'd announce it to all of freaking Ylisse."


End file.
